1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to optical devices, and more particularly, to near-infrared photodetectors inducing an avalanche phenomenon, image sensors including the near-infrared photodetectors, and semiconductor manufacturing methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A problem in combining optics and electronics may be that a micrometer-scale of the optics is much bigger than a nanometer-scale of an electronic device. When photons are converted into electrons by a photodetector, size discordance between the photons and the electrons may result in disadvantages with respect to power dissipation, area, latency, and/or noise.